Master of Kadabra - Episode 1 - "The Prequel"
by Wartortle314
Summary: This is a logback of an old episode.


Master of Kadabra

# Master of Kadabra - Episode 1

**Note** - This episode rather old, and is written with a pretty weird style...

## Episode 1 - The Prequel

### Chapter 1

"They're out. There's no way they have any left." 

"Umm... John? We're just 2 minutes late." 

"Okay, so how much time do YOU think it takes for Ray's lab to run out of Squirtles on newbie day?" 

Just like most kids our age from Celadon city, we were going to Ray's lab to get our starter Pokémon. Reading in the history books about Ash Ketchum's experiences, we really didn't want to be late. 

"At least 15 minutes! Come on, why are you so nervous? At least I have nothing to worry about. Very few kids start with a Charmander, like me." 

"You mean like you hope to. This traffic jam is horrible!" 

"Funny. Looks like a red light to me." 

Suddenly, the light went green, so I followed suit and turned red. 

While the rest of the ride was very short, we ran out of the car when we stopped by the lab, not wanting to be late. What we saw there was very unexpected. 

As if in order to make our efforts to be on time useless, the lab was completely empty. I looked around for Ray. I spotted him at a desk at the far end of the lab. "Well?" 

"Sorry, kids. No starters today. All we have are Nidorans and Abras." Disappointed, I sat down next to one of the tables. I pushed the small button on the Pokéball, and the small fox appeared. 

"Ab-ra!" 

"Well, this one is pretty cool." 

"Yeah, so is mine." Sam was holding a Nidorino. 

"You know," said the worried professor, "usually Abras are trained by psychics..." 

"Usually is the key word here." I interrupted. I knew I had little chance of training the Abra properly, but I just wanted to have a Pokémon. 

Suddenly, the lab's door went smashing against the wall and broke. A tall man came in, with a large red "R" was painted on his black shirt. His face was shadowed, even in the lab's blue fluorescent light. "Prepare for trouble..." 

He released a rather chubby-looking Raichu, who electrified the whole laboratory. 

He disappeared just before the dust cleared, but it appeared no damage was done to the machinery. All of the electricity was concentrated elsewhere... 

It was concentrated on Abra and me. 

### Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" 

I found myself in my bed at home. I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me, but found nobody. "Who is it?" 

Suddenly, some glittery dust appeared above me, and then my new Abra appeared in its place. 

"It's me. That was quite a shock you took back there." 

Startled, I sat up quickly. "You're talking to me! I can understand you! That means..." 

"Yes. You are now a psychic. That Raichu at the lab copied my telepathic abilities to you." 

"Oh man! This is cool! We need to go and start training!" I jumped out of bed, only to fall down from tiredness. 

"Of course, he also inflicted a reasonable amount of physical damage on you. You must rest now." 

After a few hours of sleep, I couldn't wait to start training. I called Sam over on the phone, and went directly downstairs to make a cup of cappuccino. 

When I heard the knocking, I tried to open the door with telekinesis. Straining myself, I wrinkled my forehead. I guess my eyes started to glow, but not as brightly as they would if I was trained in the use of mental powers. The knob started shaking, but that's all it did. Since it wasn't working, I tried a more conventional technique. 

Even as I didn't manage to open the door using my new powers, somehow I knew something I wouldn't have conventionally known before seeing it. "Hi Sam! Nice shoes." I said this without noticing he didn't look down, so I never saw the new pair. 

"Thanks! I got my stuff, are you ready?" 

Before Sam finished the sentence, a small blue backpack appeared on the floor, followed by Abra, who said "Abra!" matter-of-factly. 

**From Sam's point of view:**  
It was weird. My best friend from childhood was staring at the small Abra, who was staring right back. Both were nodding, and their eyes seemed... pinkish. "You've got to teach me that stuff, man!" I quickly drank my cappuccino, saving the cream for last. "Look, I traced the quickest path to Saffron City. It doesn't go through the new road, so it has more grass, and I can get more training done on Nidoran. 

John sighed. "It's a shame though, because Abra is no good until I get some training." 

"Well, than what are we waiting for?" 

### Chapter 3

After 4 hours of walking, training, and battles, Sam and I were at the entrance to Saffron City. While my Abra was still at level 5, a Rattata that was at level 3 but severely weakened, accompanied Sam's Nidoran that was now at level 8. 

"We should go to the Pokémon Center." Sam wanted to get his Rattata healed, because it was very injured from the battle that it fought before it was captured. 

"You go, man. I'll be at the gym until 3 PM, then we'll meet at the Kadabra Cafe." 

"Good luck, man." 

We shook hands, and each went to get some training done. 

While this was previously a battle gym only, Sabrina was now tutoring young psychics in the ways of telepathy and telekinesis. Until about 5 years ago, Sabrina was a cold-hearted psychic trainer that imprisoned all those who lost to her, and her own mother. Ash Ketchum was the one who freed her of her madness, and she decided that the beginning psychics of the world need a better place to learn. 

The gym was huge, and impressively constructed. That contrasted sharply with the tiny "ding-dong!" that the bell sounded, which again contrasted with the huge gates squeaking loudly as they opened. I walked along the dark corridors, taking random turns. Suddenly, I knew that I should take a turn left. I immediately did so, and walked a few paces forward. Suddenly, I stopped, and reached my hand forward. Even with me being blind as a bat in the complete darkness, my psychic senses told me there was a wall in front of me, and my hand approved. I stepped right, and went in through the door (rather than the wall). 

Inside were about a dozen young children my age, sitting on the floor in a half-oval around a large chair. As the lights turned on, I realized who was sitting on it. 

Still with the same red shirt with yellow buttons, her long turquoise hair, and long(er?) black leather boots, Sabrina was sitting on the same chair that was once her stand in the gym. However, this room was considerably smaller, and did not have enough room for a Pokémon battle. 

"Welcome." Sabrina's voice was still the same "dark-side"-style voice she used when she was a gym leader. "We have been expecting you, John." 

"Well, I did call..." 

"We all have a long day ahead of us. This is no time for sarcasm." 

"Please forgive me." The formal speech came to me unexpectedly, and I guess I used it for the rest of the day. 

"You are forgiven. Please meet the rest of the beginning study group." 

I looked around, and saw a bunch of kids about my age. Like me, they wore simple jeans and T-shirts. 

This was temporary. In a bright flash of light, our clothes were replaced with white suits. They were no longer sitting on the floor, but on simple wooden chairs. 

"We will begin with a simple telepathic exercise." Sabrina released Alakazam from his Pokéball. "Alakazam is thinking of a number between 1 and 100. Benjamin?" 

"Yes?" The boy on the right edge of the room was wearing completely opaque glasses. 

"Try to read Alakazam's mind. He is making it easier for you by transmitting his thoughts to a thin aura around him. Tell the number telepathically to Matthew. Continue towards the left end of the circle. John, you tell me what number Alakazam was thinking of." 

I nodded, and then watched the other students' eyes glow red and their foreheads wrinkle as they told each other the number. When they got to me, I suddenly knew everyone's names and the number. It wasn't really as if Jake - who was sitting next to me – told me... he simply informed me. I didn't even get his voice in the message. "Jake tells me the number is 73." 

Sabrina looked at Alakazam, who nodded. "I have seen how much training you need from the time this exercise took." She held up a stopwatch. "At 19 seconds, we may go directly to the fun part." 

### Chapter 4

The fun part had to do with bending spoons. Each of us had been given one, and we immediately started trying to bend it. We just sat there for 20 minutes, staring at spoons. 

Suddenly, mine started wiggling. Gaining confidence, I put more effort into bending the simple tool. After a few more seconds, the spoon was no longer a straight one. 

Sabrina, who's eyes opened after being closed for a while, congratulated me, and gave me a more difficult exercise. 

When training was over, about 3:00 PM that day, I went to the Cubone Cuisine to meet Sam. A little more experienced with psychic senses, I knew about his Nidoran's evolution to Nidorino way before his owner told me of it. Still, out of courtesy, I acted surprised when he did, congratulating him on his latest accomplishment. 

Still, while he was externally happy, he seemed sad, and lonely. I don't know if I could have told this without my new powers, but either way I felt he needed to spend more time with someone I thought would be a better friend than this. After a few more days of training, and knowing I'm good enough at my skills to have a little time to myself without practicing, I came up with a good idea how to make Sam feel better. That night, we went to do the only thing you could do in Saffron city to have fun besides training. 

### Chapter 5

"Steeeeeeeeerike! Another one! You're toast, man!" 

Letting Sam win at bowling sure was helping his mood. A little bit of intentional gutter balls, and some telekinesis, and Sam was absolutely glowing. With a lead of 71-43, I knew Sam wouldn't be very lonely for the next few days. And I needed it, because my final exam in telekinesis was coming up that week, and I needed time alone to practice. 

"Okay, now this is ridiculous." 

I was standing upside-down on my head, balancing a wooden pole on my feet. Now I was supposed to make the spoon bend around it. This meant I had to make it hover upwards to it first. That part was easy, as this was about the 30th exercise I did that day. The spoon hovered up quickly, but now I had to balance it on the pole. 

I closed my eyes, and made an imaginary 3D map of myself, which I "saw" before my "eyes" as a greenish wireframe model of my body. I searched my surroundings for the spoon, and got a "You are here" dot. I moved the dot right above the pole I was balancing on my feet. 

Now I had to bend it. It isn't very simple to bend a dot. A bit more concentration, and the dot became a line, which I neatly tied around the pole. About a month later, came graduation. Each student hovered towards Sabrina, who gave him a Diploma and a rare candy. Abra, who had helped me through my training couldn't wait to learn the confusion move that came with evolution into Kadabra, so he snatched it away. As all of the Abras in the room evolved into Kadabras, Sabrina let out a sigh, which was accompanied by a smile, which was a rare sight with Sabrina. 

### Chapter 6

Gathering our things, Sam and I began our Pokémon journey the next day. Needing to gather more Pokémon, we decided to begin at Pallet Town, where the weaker but easier to train Pokémon were found. We got there on the S.S. Anne, getting ready for our journey the only way you really can get ready for training Pokémon. 

Kadabra, go! 

"Nidorino, horn attack!" 

Due to the very successful hit, Kadabra went flying to the wall, but avoided hitting it with some Telekinesis. 

Psy beam! 

The blue beam penetrated the air, hitting Nidorino right on the head. Getting the mental "lock", Kadabra started shocking the Nidorino's thoughts. I pumped some more energy into the attack myself, my eyes probably glowing red. Though heavily damaged, the Nidorino managed to sidestep the rest of the attack. 

"Nidorino, water gun!" 

Kinesis, now! 

The stream of water looped around Kadabra like a comet's orbit around a star, and then came right back at Nidorino with some added velocity. Let's just say that without telekinesis, Pokémon easily realize that walls are hard. Smashing against one from the impact of his own attack, Nidorino triggered the safety mechanism, signaling that he was too damaged to continue fighting.


End file.
